Fin del juego
by JosephineGP
Summary: Harry se da cuenta del extraño comportamiento de su novia Ginny, y su temperamental carácter no le dejará parar de investigar hasta averiguarlo. Romance, drama, juego a tres bandas. DGH.


**Os presento mi nueva historia. No será muy larga, pero no tengo claro su largaria todavía, depende de muchos factores.**

**Se sitúa en el sexto año del trío de oro, y este capítulo está contado en primera persona por Harry, pero estoy planeando hacer que otros capítulos estén contados por otras personas.**

**Sólo recordar que nada de esto me pertenece, sino a JK Rowling.**

**Disfrutad ;)**

* * *

-Hasta luego, preciosa.

Me despido de mi novia con un rápido y casto beso ya que ambos llegamos tarde a clase. Me sonríe con dulzura y se marcha. Ginevra Weasley, la hermana pequeña de mi mejor amigo Ron. Llevamos juntos desde finales del curso pasado; ahora yo estoy en 6º curso y ella en 5º. Sinceramente, no sé qué hubiera hecho sin ella. El verano pasado me apoyó mucho con lo de Sirius, incluso más que Ron y Hermione, quienes están más ocupados peleándose entre ellos. El fin está cerca, y parece que no se dan cuenta.

Miro la espalda de Ginny; el jersey cayéndole de forma suave sobre la corta falda que luce con tanto desparpajo. Y más abajo, sus largas piernas al descubierto. Qué piel tan suave tiene, me encanta acariciarla... Me pierdo en mis pensamientos olvidando mi próxima clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Saboreo mis labios un momento, recordando el beso que acabamos de darnos y... siento un sabor extraño y desconocido. Frunzo el ceño, sorprendido. Vuelvo a chuparme los labios y sigue ahí: un sabor acaramelado, como a miel. ¿Estaría comiendo un caramelo de miel y no lo he visto?

Sacudo la cabeza y corro hacia clase. Por suerte, el profesor Slughorn me tiene sobre un pedestal, y más desde que, gracias al fantástico libro que encontré en el almacén, consigo hacer cualquier poción a la primera. Sonrío para mis adentros pensando en mi pequeño secreto, y entro acalorado. Todo el mundo se gira a mirarme, y los Slytherin, con quienes compartimos aula, sueltan los ya tan habituales improperios hacia mi descaro. Miro a Malfoy, y este está, en cambio, sombrío, cabizbajo. Por primera vez, no participa en las burlas de sus amigos.

-¡Señor Potter! Menos mal que ha llegado a tiempo. Estábamos a punto de empezar sin usted - exclama Slughorn con las manos en alto y expresión afable.

-Mentira - me susurra Ron cuando me siento deprisa a su lado y preparo los materiales -, llevamos quince minutos sin hacer nada; si no hubieras entrado problablemente nunca hubieramos empezado. Ha preguntado cuatro veces por ti.

Le miro con sorna, como siempre que alude al favoritismo que el profesor tiene hacia mí. Sé muy bien que se muere de envidia porque Slughorn alaga incluso a su hermana pequeña, y a él no le hace ningún caso. Hermione está en la mesa de al lado, mirándome de reojo con el ceño fruncido, como siempre. Cada día sospecha más del libro, no sé por cuanto tiempo podré mantenerla al margen. ¿No podría simplemente dejarme en paz un momento? Como si no supiera cuidar de mí mismo; es un chiste, teniendo en cuenta quién soy.

-Bien, ya podemos empezar con la poción. Harry, enseguida voy para explicártelo todo personalmente.

¡Mierda! He de esconder el libro de pociones del "príncipe mestizo" - siempre que pienso en ese ridículo nombre me entra la risa -, antes de que lo vea y se me acabe el chollo.

-¡Ron! Corre, cámbiame el libro - le susurro de golpe a mi amigo.

-Mmmm, sólo si me dejas hacer a mí hoy la poción tal y como sale ahí - me dice al oído, para que no le oiga Hermione, quien a pesar de estar concentrada en su caldero parece tener siempre un oído en todas partes.

-Vaale, hoy te lo dejo a ti...¡pero solo hoy, eh!

Ron me frunce el ceño y me cambia rápidamente el libro. Contento, empieza a indagar en la poción del día, para ver qué hay escrito en los márgenes. Mientras, el profesor viene y me explica con su entusiasmada voz que debemos preparar la "Amortentia", de la página 34. Según él, sirve para crear un enamoramiento ficticio sobre el que la bebe.

-Para ti va a ser pan comido, ¡ya lo verás, Harry!

Yo no estaba tan seguro, pues hoy era Ron quien tenía el libro. A regañadientes, cede a mi petición de hacer cada uno una de las inscripciones del príncipe, para no destacar demasiado ninguno de los dos.

Hermione termina la poción la primera, como en años anteriores. Slughorn me mira con el ceño fruncido, pero lo achaca a haber llegado con retraso. Nos da 10 puntos para Gryffindor, lo que provoca un estallido de abucheos e insultos en las mesas de al lado. Cuando me giro para reirme de ellos junto con Ron, observo de nuevo a un Malfoy impasible y serio. Es muy raro que esté así, ¿tendrá que ver con los mortífagos o Voldemort? ¿Sabrá algo que yo no sé, y que Dumbledore sigue sin contarme?

Decido no quitarle ojo de encima a partir de ahora, por si las moscas. Hermione sale de clase altiva, feliz por haber recuperado el protagonismo. Ron y yo nos miramos como diciendo "qué remedio", y vamos juntos a comer. Espero encontrar a Ginny allí, pero no la veo. Empezamos a comer con ansia, sobre todo Ron que es un goloso.

-Herm, estás muy callada.

-Qué va, Ron. Y cierra la boca, guarro. - nos mira con el ceño fruncido. Estoy seguro de que sospecha sobre el libro. No sé en qué punto se creó una barrera invisible entre nosotros tres, pero las cosas han cambiado demasiado últimamente. Por lo menos tengo a Gin...

-Harry, ¿has visto a Ginny? - es Lunática Lovegood, con su habitual pelo enmarañado y su mirada perdida.

-No, Luna. Pensaba que quizás estaría contigo.

-No, después de clase ha desaparecido y se olvidó el reloj en clase. ¿Puedes dárselo, si la ves?

-Claro, gracias.

Mientras Ron engulle sin preocuparse por nada más, y Hermione ojea un libro, cojo el reloj que me pasa Luna. Pesa mucho, y es brillante. No creo que sea oro, pero no es ninguna baratija. Lo miro extrañado; nunca se lo había visto puesto a Ginny.

-Ron - llamo su atención mientras traga una patata casi entera -, ¿te suena este reloj de Ginny?

Lo coge con la mano que tiene libre, lo sopesa, y exclava:

-¡Cómo pesa! Esto no se lo había visto jamás, en mi familia no hay nada así de nuevo.

Hermione nos mira por encima del libro que tiene entre las manos curiosa, pero no dice nada. Yo recupero el reloj, y lo volteo aún más extrañado. ¿De dónde lo habrá sacado? De pronto, observo una inscripción en el dorso que no había visto antes. Mis ojos se mueven involuntariamente hacia la mesa Slytherin, buscando a cierto rubio platino. Espero encontrarlo en su sitio de siempre, con la misma expresión sombría de esta mañana, pero su sitio está vacio. Echo un vistazo rápido por todo el Gran Comedor, pero nada, no está allí. Mis dos amigos se dan cuenta de que busco algo o a alguien, y es entonces cuando Hermione, muerta de curiosidad, me quita el pesado reloj de las manos y lee la inscripción.

-Tal vez...sea otra persona, Harry - ha percibido como mi mirada se ha teñido de furia mientras busco con más ímpetu al presunto dueño del reloj.

-¿Conoces a alguien más con las iniciales _DM_, Hermione?

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Volveré pronto con más.**

**Supongo que os habréis dado cuenta de que aquí Harry es bastante pedante, y que la relación del trío se está enfriando, por decirlo de alguna forma. A parte de eso, intento mantener la cronología del libro pero cambiaré cosas, y en los próximos capítulos veremos más acción de todo tipo.**

**Hasta pronto, espero muchos reviews!**


End file.
